Chapter 15: You Shook Me All Night Long
by The-Swede1337
Summary: Basically I wrote this for Lt. Kill as an extention to his story, A Love Forbidden, so it probably won't make sense if you haven't read his first. It's just a quick oral with a bit of fluff, hope you enjoy it.


**A/N: Here it is, I finally got over my procrastination and finished the damned thing.**

**Happy reading.**

**These: [ ] indicate telepathic speech.**

On the way to the room, I thought about what Johanna had said. Would it always be like this? People doubting that I actually loved Gardinia, simply because she was a pokemon. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't answer that question; only time would tell how society would look at us. Right now though, I really needed some sleep.

The room was nice, if a bit Spartan. Moonlight streamed in through a window above a small single bed, pushed up against the far corner of the room; a shelf almost overflowing with books bolted to the wall above it. A desk with reading light sat next to it, and to complete it all, there was a T.V opposite the bed. I realised that I hadn't checked where Gardinia was but fuck, I was too tired to do anything other than throw my clothes off, jump into bed and fall asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

'Wait whu... Where am I?' I opened my eyes to find myself standing in a field; an impenetrable wall of trees surrounding me. The clearing must have been about a hundred feet wide. There was something not quite right about the whole scene though... it felt to quiet, there were no Beedrill buzzing, no Swablu singing; the whole forest was completely silent. "Hey!" I shouted, to break the oppressive silence "Is there anyone else here?" I waited for a reply, half expecting there to be none. After what seemed like hours a faint giggling suddenly appeared.

[Hello Bryan, I've been waiting for you]said the voice. It was distinctly feminine, and it sounded familiar yet different. It was somehow, _warmer _than the last time I'd heard it.

"Wait, where am I? Who are you? How are you talking to me? How do you know me?" By this point I was completely befuddled, I had absolutely no idea what was going on. Before she replied I heard her giggle again.

[You're so cute when you're confused.]

"Cute?" who is this person? I thought, very curious as to the owner of the voice.

[Yes, cute. I'm speaking to you via telepathy]

"So you can read my mind?"

[Now, walk towards that gap in the trees and I'll answer all the rest of your questions] she commanded, ignoring my question.

I immediately thought 'what gap?'

[The one behind you] she replied.

I turned around and sure enough, there was a gap in the trees just up ahead. There was really nothing else to do here so I followed the voice's commands and started walking towards it. Once I reached the gap I saw a path that snaked its way through the trees. I strode onto it, wondering how it could have just appeared. I was sure that the trees where unbroken the first time I checked them. The path eventually led to a pool of crystal clear water. There was a small waterfall at the far side and there where Magikarp swimming in the pool; the first pokemon I had seen since I arrived here.

[It's nice, isn't it] said the voice contentedly.

"Very, but _who_ are you?" I replied, wanting an answer to quench my burning curiosity.

[Turn around and you'll see] said the voice in and almost seductive manner.

I slowly turned around and when I saw who it was, my eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Standing behind me was the most beautiful Gardevoir I had ever seen. She had flawless while legs, over which a long dress flowed seamlessly. It clung to her body showing her curves until it reached the gem that sat in the middle of her chest. The gem was a brilliant red colour and it sat nestled between two large breasts, which her dress barely covered the top of. Her arms were a pure green colour; unbroken even as they ended in small hands. All of this was nothing compared to her face however. Green hair covered most of it, with shining red eyes and a petite mouth appearing from behind the hair. She was so beautiful that my heart was aching simply by looking at her.

[Well, don't you recognise me?] She asked, taking a step towards me. I didn't reply, being completely entranced by her. [It's me, silly] she said, making that amazing giggling sound.

"Who?" I asked, finally managing to form a coherent thought.

[Gardinia] she replied, smiling at my bewilderment.

"B-But how? Why? Wha-" My stuttering was cut off by her finger pressing up against my lips.

[Shh, just enjoy this] she murmured, and leaned towards me. Our lips touched and any thoughts I had managed to form disappeared completely. We held that kiss for what felt like an eternity; only stopping to quickly breathe before our lips locked again. I felt a small shape pushing against my lips, trying to pry them open. I realised that it was her tongue; I opened my lips slightly to allow it entrance. We explored each other's mouths, my tongue tracing the tips of her teeth. I felt her breasts pressing against my chest and wondered what it would be like to feel those, to run my hands over the pure skin, and to stroke the nipples- I felt myself growing hard at the thought. I broke the embrace, hoping that she hadn't noticed my growing erection.

[Did you enjoy that?] She asked coyly.

"That... that was fantastic" I answered, not knowing what else to say. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands running down my body. They moved from my chest, to my stomach and eventually stopped just before my crotch.

[Were you thinking about me?] She asked innocently, and I felt my face growing red as the thoughts of fucking her senseless came rushing back. I looked down and saw one of her hands undoing the zipper on my jeans. My pants and boxers where pulled down to my feet, revealing my fully erect member.

[Ohh, you're big,] she said, staring at my erection.

"Isn't this a bit sud-unhhh" I was cut off by a hand stroking up and down my dick. Her hands felt incredible; if she kept going like this I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for long. As soon as that thought entered my head she stopped, making me whine with disappointment.

Her eyes turned a blue colour and I felt myself being pushed backwards, towards the base of a tree trunk. Hold on a minute, did she just use psychic on me?

[Yes, I did] she said, pushing me in to a sitting position at the bottom of the tree. Once I was there she immediately grabbed my member and started to jerk me off again. I simply revelled in the feeling. There was absolutely nothing that could top this, or so I thought. Yet again Gardinia proved me wrong. She slowly lowered her mouth on to my cock, swirling her tongue around it as she took the whole thing in her mouth. She started moving up and down, all the while sucking on the organ as if it were an adult's only lolly pop. I moaned, almost passing out due to sheer pleasure.

[Do you like that?] She asked in a voice that set my blood burning. I felt my balls tighten; I knew that it wouldn't be long until I climaxed.

[Ohh, are you going to cum soon? Do you want to spray your hot sticky seed down my throat? Would you like that?] That was all that was needed to push me over the edge. Every muscle in my body suddenly tensed, and my vision exploded into a kaleidoscope of bright colours and stars. I felt my member twitch before spraying spurt after spurt of thick cum down Gardinia's throat; she had her eyes closed and was gladly swallowing my semen. This moment was pure heaven, I wanted it to last forever.

[You had more in you than I thought] she said contentedly, after having swallowed all of my cum.

[It's time to go now though, I very much enjoyed our time together.] She said wistfully.

"Wait, why are you going?"

I didn't receive a reply, everything suddenly started turning black, the forest falling away from my vision. I wanted to cry out, to go back to that enchanting scene but I felt my eyelids drooping; I didn't have the strength to hold them open.

I opened my eyes to find that I was lying on the bed in the guest room, with my sheets kicked off, my underpants lying on the floor and the door ajar; the sound of footsteps fading away in the distance.


End file.
